Ready, Set, Go
by Dajypop
Summary: Garsiv and Dastan must prove themselves as men for their father. Their already secretly tight bond begins to grow more. Yaoi, GarsivDastan


**AN: I just watched Prince of Persia: Sands Of Time with a friend, and I thought it was so good that it needed fanfiction. ;; Yaoi, to be more precise. I really saw a bunch of it in the movie.**

Pairing: GarsivDastan, implied DastanBis

Yaoi, Younger ages (Garsiv = 18, Dastan = 16), Lemon, Spanking

*****************************************************************************************

**Chapter One: Struggle**

"Garsiv, for the fifth time, we're not _actual_ enemies, here." Dastan was forced to remind his brother as he was tossed into a wall and pinned with a knife at his neck. The elder of the two looked at him with a cold, piercing gaze before it loosened and he broke into a grin.

"Pinned ya again, brother." He was almost unnaturally close to the youngest prince's face, his slight amount of facial hair brushing against Dastan's chin. He flicked his tongue out to lick his lips and caught the taste of his brother, as well, smirking before capturing his lips in a kiss. This was the nature of their game; they would see who won more in their battles, and that winner would be the one to command the night's activities. "I think, tonight," The elder breathed against his captive's lips, making the smaller shiver, "We will bathe together."

With that, the taller male pushed off of his brother and headed inside; he had won five consecutive rounds, making him the one to call the shots that night. While Dastan was inwardly very pleased with this, he had to say that he at least pretended to be upset. He couldn't let the entire city know that he perpetually lost every day because he _enjoyed_ what his brother always had in store for him, could he? No, no way. That was almost like telling the entire village that Tus had four wives already because he was more interested in boning Bis' brains out. No, if anything, that was Dastan's job and he'd fight to at least have _that_ conquest.

But that wasn't what was on his mind that night as he headed up to his brother's private room, the bath likely already drawn and his mind on things other than simply getting clean. Baths with his brother were few and far between, because in the desert, you didn't waste water on frivolous activities if you didn't want to start and upheaval. But, every so often was just fine. Besides, it wasn't so much a waste as it was a chance to get a dripping Dastan panting and wanton beneath him.

Garsiv, inside, was already laid out in the large tub of water, naked and awaiting his younger brother's arrival. He slowly stroked himself to his own thoughts, focusing on how Dastan looked during their fights that day; focused, determined, sweaty, tan...he'd lost his shirt at some point, both of them had, and it was certain that they each had a fair amount of bruises. There never really was a point at all where they didn't treat each other at least with a little bit of roughness, so there was always a bruised nipple or bite mark above a belly button. That was, of course, just the pair showing their love for one another.

Love was rough for a Persian prince; you were expected to have many wives, no matter if you wanted them or not, and that didn't offer much time to get you to be in love. It was a very difficult topic for them. However, he was shaken out of these thoughts when he heard the door creak open and his little brother's voice fill the space.

"Room for two or should we take turns?" He smirked, walking in and dropping his clothes off on the floor as he made his way over.

"Don't be a smart ass, Dastan. Just come here." Garsiv's usually harsh tone was mellowed, though, he seemed much less angry than he usually would be when his brother was an ass. He allowed the smaller prince to sink in beside him and he closed his eyes as the sweaty body pushed up against his own. The water was cool, combating the heat of their bodies fairly well. The elder turned his head to the side and captured his younger's lips in a slow, almost loving kiss as he shifted in the water to pin him to the side of the pool-like tub, fingers gripping him so hard that he left bruises.

As the kiss deepened and grew rougher, a hand scraped somewhat sharp nails down a muscled back, leaving puffy red lines and small bubbles of blood in its wake. Once it found its target, it lifted the male up by his butt and heaved him over his shoulder. A firm smack was delivered to the supple flesh, hard enough to turn it vaguely strawberry. A low moan left the victim, and he shifted a bit to push his growing erection against his brother's shoulder, his face near the other's rear. He bit at the side of his brother's hip, earning himself a much harder slap that resonated throughout the room. Between the two of them, it was sometimes unsure if Dastan was a glutton for punishment, or if he really just couldn't stop touching his muscled brother's body with any part of his.

A slight grind into that shoulder held more force behind it than intended, as it made Garsiv step back a bit and smack him once more.

"If you continue to _misbehave_, Dastan, I'll continue to _punish_ you until you learn to be a _good boy_." Each emphasized word was punctuated with a good slap to that supple rear, all firm but still jiggling with each blow. Garsiv had always loved how that ass could just keep going if you hit it hard enough. He felt his brother go limp and he licked his cheek before letting the other down, looking at just how hard the spanking had made him.

The elder male pulled his brother closer, crushing their hips together and digging his fingers into the other's rear as hard as he dared, making him toss his head back and cry out softly. His mouth was plundered in a matter of seconds, completely taken under Garsiv's questing tongue. It was almost as if it was brutally searching for gold while his hands pried apart those waiting buttocks, the entrance a finger pushed against twitching with anticipation. Dastan panted and moaned for his brother, all noises muffled by the other's mouth, until the need to breathe was overtaking him and he desperately pulled back, both men gasping and panting for air like they were drowning.

Rolling and bucking into one another for a few minutes, Garsiv staining the other's skin with dark purple marks and red spots, the couple soon found their way to the bottom of the tub once more, the elder sitting with the younger in his lap. Without giving him a second's peace, Dastan was sliding down his brother's cock, using the water and precum as lube. He didn't mind the pain and slight tug it gave him, making him purr a bit for his brother.

Both boys ground and rocked and thrust in their own way, both rapidly reaching their peak with all of the sensations coursing through their bodies. The youngest prince suddenly bit down hard on his adoptive brother's lip as he nearly screamed and released between them, eyes screwed shut and face that of pure pleasure. Looking upon this, feeling it all come crashing down around him, the older followed with barely a beat in between, filling the other up with a rather large amount of himself, that already very full ass just drinking it up like an expensive wine, dripping it back out when it couldn't handle the full load.

Now, the bath water was dirty and not because they had cleaned, and the couple decided to just leave it and forget actually cleaning much. Slowly, on shaking legs, the pair got up and, since the tub was in Garsiv's chambers, the pair moved over to the plush bed and collapsed onto it, looking out the large, beautiful pillars to the night sky. They spent a long time snuggled up together, staring at the stars, before Dastan's breathing slowed and evened out, signalling he had fallen into sleep. It didn't take long for his lover to follow suit, now, his eyes heavy from the day's exertion.

************************************************************************************************

AN: Alright, I hope all two and a half of you GarsivDastan fans out there enjoy this! This story is going to be fun to write, I can already tell.


End file.
